


Weddings are Great to Hook Up

by consuera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Enemies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, ronmione mention, ronmione wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron are getting married and Harry couldn't be happier, they are celebrating with lots of loved ones and with Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings are Great to Hook Up

Molly swiped a happy tear across her cheek, her youngest son, Ron, just got married with the smartest witch of his age, Hermione.  
Harry, the best man, was making an effort on not to cry, his best friends getting married, that was brilliant, they loved each other for ages, Harry always new. 

Now they were celebrating outside The Burrow, lots of food, lots of people congratulating the new couple. Harry could see lots of witches and wizards, apart from all the Weasleys, lots of their Hogwarts colleagues and teachers, some muggles, including Hermione's parents, obviously ( Arthur Weasley was having the time of his life asking them everything about the muggle world). 

Harry sat on his table, bored, flicking some toothpicks on the guests, making Teddy laugh. Teddy, the son of Remus and Tonks, a metamorphagus just like his mother, was already 13 and living with Harry at Grimmauld Place for the summer. It took a while to convince Andromeda, but she knew Harry was a responsible grown up man, he could take care of the boy. Plus, he claimed he was feeling lonely and bored all by himself, and he had lots of fun with Teddy, he loved when Harry told stories about his brave parents and the war. 

Teddy laughed so hard when Harry flicked one toothpick on Hermione's hair (by accident, of course), they looked at each other making "shush" signs with their hands. He didn't realize who he hit after that, until the person came to the table with a pretty furious face. 

"having a bit of fun, are we?"  
Harry's chin dropped to the table. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
He barely looked at Harry, just threw away the said toothpick from his food, gave him an angry look and left.  
"grow up, Potter", he went to his own table (which was a lot far from his own and had him and probably Hermione's colleagues? Because he knew Millicent Bulstrode worked with her, and he's almost sure he saw that other blond girl with her at St. Mungo's as well)  
"you didn't know, Harry? Mione invited cousin Draco. They are colleagues."  
"what? what the? how the? Are you sure, Teddy?"  
"pretty sure"  
"that's impossible, I'll have a word with her" 

Harry stood up and went to talk to the bride, she was wearing a dress so beautiful you'd cry. It floated as she walked, making she look like a glowing angel.  
"hi, when were you going to tell me about Malfoy?"  
She blushed a little.  
"oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't notice..."  
"what? Look Hermione, do you think I'm that stupid? Ok, don't answer that. Just tell me how did it happen."  
"well, you see, we work together"  
"and?"  
"at first it was really difficult to work with him, I felt really bad just being in the same room as him. He came up to me and apologised several times for being such a cruel prat in the past, and asked if we could start over and be friends, I accepted his apology, and we're kind of friends, for about 6 months now" 

"and Ron?"  
"yes he did the same to him, they even drank together twice"  
"what? Why didn't you tell me? That's so bizarre... I don't believe this. You write what I say, Hermione, he can't be trusted!"  
"we agreed to not tell you because we knew you would behave like this and obssess over him, like in our sixth year, remember?"  
"but he was up to something"  
"oh Harry, shush, enjoy the party, let's?"  
She ran a hand on her hair, taking that toothpick away, very confused. Harry blushed a little, pretending he didn't know anything about it.  
"look, if it bothers you that much, just don't interact with him."  
"you and Ron are gonna hear about this later, I'm still mad at you two for hiding it from me!"  
"ok, fine." 

Ok, Malfoy had to apologise to Hermione because he sees her everyday at work.  
But Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't come up to apologise to him, after all, he did release him and his mother from Askaban.  
He wandered around the dessert table, not paying attention to what he was doing. He went in line to get some treacle tarts, when accidentally grabbed another person's hand instead of the tongs.  
"I'm sorry, I"  
"you can't leave me alone, can you?"  
"Malfoy! Fuck off!"  
"you are so rude. Don't you see we're in a fine place?"  
That just got to Harry's nerves.  
"anyway, just leave me alone, you're annoying me."  
He wanted so bad to punch his blond face.  
He calmed himself down and went back to his table. He would deal with Malfoy later. After he enjoyed everything on the dessert table.  
. 

Malfoy was leaning against the wall next to the man's bathroom, smoking a cigarette. He wore an elegant tux, all black, with a white tie, and an impecable white shirt.  
He lost his thoughts when Harry came to his direction.  
"I know you're up to something"  
He gave one last smoke and put the cigar away, casting a spell to destroy it. "you do, huh?"  
"yes. Stop smirking, you are up to something and I'm gonna find out what"  
"I don't think you are unless I show it to you", He giggled, apparently provoking him was lots of fun.  
Harry was so mad, he wanted to hex him or something.  
He came closer to Malfoy, who was still taller than him, and gave him a furious look. "I'm gonna find out what you're up to."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"ok, fine"  
"what do you mean with fine?"  
"I'll show it to you"  
The next second, Malfoy was grabbing him by his collar, giving him a kiss.  
Harry broke the kiss, regaining his breath.  
"Thank you for that. I always need something sweet after a cigarette"  
Without even thinking, Harry pulled him for another kiss, this time more savage. He was probably going mad or something, but couldn't deny that he was liking it, even though it tasted like smoke combined with mint, and even though he got so confused that he blushed a little. 

After an intense session of snogging, they got in the bathroom, going in a stall. Malfoy locked the door behind him, and pushed Harry to sit on the toilet, he then sat on his lap, legs spread, putting his hands around Harry's neck.  
"this day is turning out better than I thought it would" Malfoy hummed against Harry's lip.  
"just shut up already"  
they kissed again, their tongues fighting furiously. Harry opened Malfoy's shirt, quickly, and started to kiss his bare chest. He couldn't help but noticing how strong and hypnotizing Malfoy's scent was, strong and delicate at the same time. He bit his neck then kissed his lips again.  
Maybe it was a potion, maybe a type of amortentia? If someone smelled his bare chest they would feel instantly attracted?  
Actually Harry didn't mind one bit about it, he didn't care even if that was a killing potion. He wouldn't mind die sucking those pink niples.  
"that potion smells really good"  
"it's not a potion, you thickhead, it's a perfume"  
"where did you get it?"  
"London"  
"Diagon Alley?"  
"no, it's muggle"  
"you? Wearing muggle stuff?"  
"yes, stop being surprised, I've grown up, you know. Also, shut up and put those lips to a better use."  
They kissed again, the stall seemed even smaller, but that was just the heat between them two. 

Malfoy sucked Harry's lips until they turned bright red, then undid his shirt, now he put his mouth to a better use. Harry would leave that stall with lots of hickies on the chest.  
He lost his breath when suddenly Malfoy started thrusting his hips against his growing erection, that ended up with a short gasp leaving his mouth.  
At this point, Malfoy's perfectly combed hair was a mess, they were starting to sweat and he undid his pants.  
Malfoy undid his pants.  
And he undid Harry's as well. 

When the fuck did that happen??  
Harry's brain stopped working for a while when he felt Malfoy sit on his lap, his arse dancing against his cock.  
He reached that long velvet neck and sucked all over, making Malfoy whimper.  
"enough fourplaying, chosen-one, just fuck me!"  
"why are you calling me that?"  
"because today you are the chosen-one to fuck my arse"  
They started laughing, Malfoy leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but combing that pale blond silky hair with his fingers. Their eyes met and both of them blushed.  
Harry started playing with Malfoy's arse, while Malfoy casted a lubricating spell. When he was ready, Harry took off his fingers and started penetrating him.  
They kissed, smoothly. 

"oh, come one, stop being so gentle!"  
Malfoy practically sat on his lap, so Harry's cock went inside him practically all at once.  
"shit, Malfoy, don't do that!!"  
"why? That felt good, didn't it?", he smirked at Harry. He didn't want to say, but he was almost came when Malfoy did that.  
He stood up, making Malfoy glue his face on the door, then started thrusting, slowly.  
"oh shit, Potter, you really know how to make someone beg"  
"oh sorry, you want more?"  
"yes, you pathetic loser, and faster! You want me to scream? Ok, here we go: OHH POTTER, FASTER, FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!"  
"bloody hell, shut up! Everyone will hear!"  
Malfoy wouldn't stop giggling  
Harry moved his hips as fast as he could, making a loud noise against the door everytime he thrusted Malfoy. He felt he was close.  
He bit Malfoy's shoulder, then left a trail of bites over that strong, but smooth back.  
"Oh YEAH! LIKE THAT!"  
"damn it Malfoy, shut up! Someone might hear and come"  
"I locked the bathroom door, you know"

Harry turned him over, so they would be face to face, they kissed, very messily, until Draco broke it to regain his breath.  
He took Harry's glasses out, throwing them on the floor, smashing the lenses into pieces. Harry didn't ever care about it, he was only focusing on not losing his self-control.  
Malfoy brushed that messy raven hair with his fingers, it smelled so good he could drown in it.  
"maybe you're the one wearing amortentia, Potter, you sure smell good, I wouldn't mind fucking you until your brains explode"  
"look at you being all romantic"  
Instead of telling him to shut up, Malfoy just took his lips, desperately.  
His legs were locked around Harry's body.  
Harry broke the kiss, tracing Draco's neck with his tongue.  
"ohhh fuck yes, Potter, I'm gonna cum, oh, bloody hell!" 

Only three more thrusts, and he came between them. Another thrust and Harry came inside him.  
They shivered of exaustion, holding each other tight in the same position. Draco leaned his hole body against the door, breathing heavily. Harry glued his forehead on Draco's. At that point they were completely naked and their bare chest glued together, almost wet. Their hearts beating fast.  
Draco got on his feet, releasing himself from Harry's arms. Harry wouldn't let go off his hand, while he looked for his wand.  
"here's the little devil"  
Draco cast a cleaning charm on their bodies. 

"you'd know a lot about a little devil, being one yourself"  
"very funny, hand me my shirt"  
Harry zipped his pants, then handed Draco his shirt.  
He pulled him for a lazy kiss, leaving a silly smile on his face.  
"how come you decided to be nice all of the sudden?"  
"it wasn't all of the sudden, it took me a while to realize I've been acting like a prejudiced piece of shit"  
"oh. Alright then. Although I still don't trust you"  
"really?"  
"yeah, maybe we'll have to fuck a couple more times just to make sure"  
"well, now you're the one being romantic, aw!  
"hand me my glasses, will ya?"  
"So, I think I'll have to work hard to gain your trust. Here you go"  
"the lenses are shaddered, thank you very much"  
"occulus reparo. Is that better?"  
"yeah. Why did you to that anyway"  
"you look better without them. Is such a shame to hide those beautiful Slytherin glowing green eyes under a pair of lenses"  
"thanks, I guess?"  
Draco waited against the door, arms crossed. Him and Harry already fully dressed.  
"but seriously, Potter. I'd like to apologize for everything I've done all these years. Maybe isn't something I should be telling you inside of a stall, after getting fucked by you. But I mean it. I think we should talk about it later"  
"I think so too"  
Their eyes met one last time, then they gave a last kiss. 

Harry got back to his table while Draco stood behind, lighting another cigarette.  
"Harry! There you are! Merlin, your hair is a mess! Where have you been? Were you discussing with Malfoy? What are all those bruises??"  
"Calm down, Hermione! I, we, I didn’t, I mean-"  
"My cousin told me he heard screaming in the bathroom. And it was locked. You didn’t have anything to do with it, by any chances, did you?"  
She had a serious tone, like when your mother knows you did that mess on the kitchen, but she’s intimidating you to confess.  
"hey, mate! I haven't seen you all day!"  
"sorry, Ron I was... Busy"  
"I want us three to take one last photo for the photobook"  
"oh, sure!"  
"well, here we go, look at the camera!"  
.

Only after they took the photo Harry realized something. He was sure he didn't own a white tie.  
That would be very complicated to explain Hermione how he was wearing a burgundy one at the beginning of the wedding and a white one at the end.  
Maybe he could say he got it dirty, cast a spell to clean it, but did it wrong, so the tie went white. Or he could just say he fucked Draco Malfoy in the bathroom and exchanged ties with him by accident.  
Anyway, after the party ended, he flew Teddy to Grimmauld Place, then apparated to the gates of the Malfoy manor. Draco was waiting for him at the garden, holding a familiar burgundy tie on his hands.


End file.
